


Woken up

by Clarissa_DN38416



Series: Not the end or the beginning [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: AU, Adorable, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Adventures in the middle of the night





	Woken up

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fourth instalment.  
> Really hope you like this.

 

 

 

In the middle of the night everyone should be sleeping, Bill woke to the sounds of his daughter's cry's.

Light from the fire in the heath lead his way so he could light a candle and walk through the connecting door to the room right next to his.

"Hey, Little-flame. What's the matter?" He whispered as he lifted Cecila into his arms and resting her head on his shoulder.

Bill swayed side to side, trying to sooth her. It didn't take long for Cecila's crying to soon turn to hick-upping, and eventually settle.

"I see - you were lonely. Shh, it's alright. You're okay." Bill kept whispering, as he went over to the other crib, checking to see if Ives' woke to his sister's crying and was relieved to see his baby boy still sleeping.

Bill walked across the hall also looking in on Thomas, the poor boy was used to the noise and was still fast asleep.

Back in the twins room, Bill sat with Cecila for a long while in the rocking chair. When he almost fell asleep, he decided to put his settled daughter back in her crib, and went back to his bed.

 

 

Sliding back into bed, he wrapped his right arm over Sansa's hip as he got comfortable.

"Everything ok? Was she hungry?" Sansa asked tiredly.

"Nah. Little-flame just wanted some love. Just lonely I think." Bill answered.

"How 'bout the boys?" Sansa needed to know.

"Spit-fire and Little-kindle are sleeping like logs."

"Good."

 

Sansa pushed back into Bill, and slowly started rubbing her bum against his lap. When her movements were starting to make his cock hard he groaned and asked, "What's all this about?"

"Your daughter's not the only one who wants your love."

"Hmm," moving his face closer, he kissed the corner of her mouth, not quite reaching her lips. "Really?"

"Really. Now pull your pants down."

Laughing, Bill did as he was told.

  
Pulling his pants down to his knees not able to get them lower, he moved his left arm under Sansa, wrapping it round her and resting his hand against her naked breast. Which he used to pull Sansa closer and back into him.

  
With his right hand, he  lifted her leg up, "Ready? Or do you need - ?" He asked.

Sansa's right hand moved over to the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss, "I'm wet and ready, love."

Bill groaned at her wanton words and reached down to help his cock reach her slit, and slowly eased in.

"Huh - mmm, you're really wet."

Sansa grasped and moaned, "move, please."

"How do you want me Wild-fire?"

"Hard and fast." Sansa demanded. 

Kissing her anywhere he could reach, Bill tightened his arms around her and complied with Sansa's every demand.

Sansa cried out with Bill's fast movements, her left hand tightly gasping her pillow beside her head, while her right still held the back of Bill's head.

  
Bill knew Sansa loved this position when she was particularly horny, and moved his cock faster in and out of her sweet core. He tightened his hold on Sansa's breast, as his right hand reached down for her clit.

Moving his fingers to the rhythm he knew Sansa loved and rubbed her fast. Bill knew when his fingers were their doing there job correctly when Sansa cried out and tried to muffle her scream into her pillow and failed.

  
"I'm gonna - "

Bill's left hand moved under her neck and quickly covered Sansa's mouth when she screamed out as she came, pleased his hand succeeded where the pillow failed, knowing she wouldn't want to wake the children.

  
Bill soon followed, quietly grunting into the backs of Sansa's hair, he eventually rolled over and kicked his pants off, pushing them to the floor as he lay on his back.

Sansa moaned when she rolled over to rest her head on his chest, "William. I want more children."

"Already?"

Sansa chuckled, "You know I want a large family."

"I know, love."

"I love being pregnant."

"Oh, I know." He laughed to himself, "At the rate we're going, I wouldn't be surprised if you already are."

"I hope so." Was Sansa's passionate response.

Wrapping his arms around Sansa and kissing the top of her head before he yawned, Bill spoke quietly. "Let's get some sleep."

"Guinevere will need my help soon with her child." Sansa pointed out as she rubbed her face into Bill's chest, getting comfortable as she also starting yawning.

  
"Then sleep while you can, love."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious about the children's name choices, I thought it important for Sansa's journey that they aren't named after anyone she ever knew.


End file.
